It started with a kiss
by modern-classics37
Summary: What would life have been like if Draco & Hermione had been secret friends in their younger years? Full summary inside. Rated M for language and content
1. Let's play a game

**Full Summary: What would life be like if Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy had been friends at a young age? What would happen if Hermione was sent to Beauxbatons and not Hogwarts? What would happen when the two meet several years later aged 16 with hormones all rising? One thing can be said: Old love dies harder.**

**A/N: Unfortunately I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters nor the places that they appear; If I did- I wouldn't be sitting on my bed.**

**Chapter uno- Growing up**

It had begun with a few boys pulling her brown frizzy hair for the friendship to grow. Although the Malfoy's lived on the edge of a rather rich country side; neither Narissca nor Lucius knew where their youngest and only Son disappeared too at the stroke of 12pm in the afternoon. The scenery was perfect; green hills that and a long winding pathway that lead down to the small village which the grand Malfoy Mansion looked over. A small river trickled through the hills, the sun dipping softly above them or behind them depending on the time. It was a child's paradise. But with no other siblings Draco Malfoy was lonely. It just happened to be one day in the summer that a young Hermione Granger was being tormented over the unruly hair that she had been cursed with.

Although both didn't realise it; they were both destined for greater things. A magical world that neither of them knew about; but only at the age of 11 would they realise this. It was a August afternoon and the sound of laughter filled the quiet hills.

"Come on Mione!" Draco called laughing as the blonde haired boy ran down the pathway.

"Draco- slow down!" A brown haired girl breathed in deeply from the top of the hill, before running after him, her poker dress fluttering around her knees. The sun was filtering down on the two, lighting up the bright green trees and lustrous green grass. The sky was painted the deep blue, not a speck of cloud in the way. As Hermione Granger ran to keep up with her blonde haired friend, she tripped rolling down the hill but laughing all the same. Turning around Draco Malfoy frowned seeing Hermione fall then roll, he laughed with her, laying down himself and rolling down the last of the hill, coming to a slow halt as the hill descended. He laughed breathlessly, only groaning as Hermione hit him in the side, she too coming to a stop.

"Oft- Sorry Draco-" Hermione said softly, her young voice echoing around them. She grinned happily to him, sitting up brushing the green grazes off her knees.

"Lets play a game" Draco said sounding bored all of a sudden he glanced to Hermione, she was pretty granted her brushy hair was a harsh contrast compared to his well-groomed white sheen of hair but she was not like the other girls he knew. He smiled faintly to himself, before Hermione glanced to him beaming. "Okay- House?" Hermione suggested, Draco groaned slightly.

"That's such a girls game-," He complained leaning back in the sun.

"Well I am a girl," She stated standing up hands on her hips looking down on him as the sun blazed on her young skin.

Draco stared up at her for a moment, before he rolled his eyes standing up "Fine- Fine Fine" He said smirking slightly to her, Hermione beamed happily clapping her hands, as she sat up on the small branch on the tree that leant over the small river.

"Right- so your just coming home from work; It's been a hard day for me, I've had to look after the children" She said grinning softly to him, before she pulled out the small book from her pocket. He watched her intently, his grey eyes watching her, before he bit his lip looking around him, he made his way over to her sitting on the branch, taking the book off her hands; and her natural pink lips came into a small but cute pout.

"Dra-" She complained, going to grab her book from him, Draco laughed

"This games much better-" He said smirking laughing once more, as Hermione lunged at him, both children falling too the floor with an 'oomph' Hermione on top.

She laughed lightly, Draco laughing with her, as he sat up slightly, his eyes looking to her, he tilted his head to one side watching her laugh, before he lent softly his lips brushing to hers.

Almost at once she stopped laughing feeling his lips on hers, she raised an eyebrow slightly, as he pulled back, a blush rising to her cheeks

"Um- Thank you," She said softly, smiling. Draco coughed slightly standing up pushing her off him.

"Don't mention it-" He stated, turning to walk off to the grand house that was on the other side of the patch of grass

"Dra-" Hermione called after him, brown eyes watching her friend walk off, she caught his arm

"No Hermione- I mean it, never talk to me again. " He snarled to her; suddenly feeling much like his father over his mother. When he had walked in one night on the pair arguing. He remembered the scene well, when his father had struck his mother for putting a toe out of line, the slap sound ringing through his ears as he thought of that moment when his father had kissed his mother and everything had been fine. But he barley had time to say a word to Hermione; perhaps he was too embarrassed. But the sudden rush that he was older, and wanted some power over her had taken in. Hermione stared at him, and almost at once she immediately dropped his arm tears in her eyes, before she turned on her heels stalking off.

Draco sighed watching her go. He was stupid

He bit his lip sighing, before he turned back to walk to his house.

Hermione stopped for a moment looking behind her a tear rolling down her cheek; and with that he turned and walked up the hill and out of sight, and out of her life.

**A/N: Right; first story and I'm determined to stick at it. College life might get hectic at times. Reviews would be much appreciated to let me know what you all think of it :3 I'll give you a cookie in return if you do. **


	2. That redheaded git

**A/N: Unfortunately I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters nor the places that they appear. I just like to play about with them and make them do unspeakable things. Please note that this is before HBP; so Draco hasn't been assigned his task from Voldie just yet.**

**Chapter two- So we meet again**

Ever since that fateful day when Draco had turned young Hermione Granger away they were brought up apart, every time Draco went to see Hermione he was turned away being told she was too ill, or too tired to play that day and in the end he gave up.

September 1st came quicker this year that it had ever before for a now 16 year old Draco Malfoy. His parents had allowed him to travel to Kingscross alone; in return for at least a letter a week. As the train smoke billowed around him walking down platforms 9 and ¾ Draco sighed softly. It had been 10 Years since seeing Hermione, he knew she had been sent to Beauxbatons while he sent to Hogwarts, but as the smoke passed his jaw dropped instantly.

As the smoke cleared, there stood Hermione no longer the scrawny 6 year old with grass stained knees and brown bushy hair, but now a 16 year old girl, with womanly curves, her black Hogwarts robes clinging to them perfectly, her hair softly tied up and off her face but cascading down her back- and almost at once he felt his school black trousers tighten slightly around the groin area, he thanked the lord that he had chosen to wear a long robe.

She laughed lightly with a ginger haired boy, and a Black haired boy. Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.

She had recently met them, and the three of them seemed to click instantly, brushing a brown curl out of her eyes and over her shoulder, she glanced around her before her red lips parted into an 'o' .

"Draco-" She whispered softly seeing the blonde haired boy staring back at her

"Hermione?" Draco whispered back, although they were far away, it was like they were the last two people left on the platform, there was the soft smoke from the grand train filling the platform once more and several things happened at once; the whistle blew signalling to those to get on the train and Draco lost Hermione once more.

"What the fu-" He broke off as he sat down in one of the compartment his mind racing. Suddenly old feelings came flooding back to him- The ebarrasment of their first child kiss, the hurt he'd felt when she wouldn't see him all those years ago; and the shock in her eyes when they had seen each other. He took a deep breath; looking to the other Slytherins that were currently in the compartment he had chosen to take.

"What?" He snapped instantly, he stood up leaving the compartment, running a hand through his blonde hair almost running into the Brown haired girl once more. He clutched her shoulders to steady her, as Hermione almost fell back in shock. Her brown eyes looked to the person in front of her.

"Hermione-" He whispered softly taking in the face he hadn't seen in years. All of a sudden he wanted her. His mind filling with the childhood memories, of when he had kissed her and all of a sudden he felt like he had to re-live the moment of all those years ago.

"I-I-" The brown haired girl began stammering instantly, her brown eyes wide in fear as if she didn't know how to take the situation. She could one of two things- Run in the other direction back to her new friends or she could stand there and take what he had to say with dignity. But the feeling of his strong hands holding her shoulders had her taking the latter option.

Ron Weasley a red-headed, lanky male whom was best friends with Harry Potter slid out of the adjacent compartment wondering where the new brown-haired girl had gone. He stood behind Hermione drinking in the scene at once, he resisted the urge to tell Draco that she was daughters of muggles; wanting to see the shock on his face when Draco realised that the pretty girl in question was a 'mudblood' in Draco's eyes.

"Weasley-" Came the sudden snarl from Draco

"Come on Hermione-" Ron said taking her by the waist pulling her the other way.

Draco let Hermione go, his eyes flying to the hand that was on her waist. He hated the Red-head git even more now.

"Granger-" Draco said sighing, before he turned walking down the train, the countryside flying outside.

"Draco-" She whispered allowing Ron to pull her away, before she turned and slid into the compartment once more.

**A/N: R&R PLEASE :3 **


	3. Corridor games

**A/N: :D You guys, really make me happy. REALLY you all do. Few notes on the reviews I got (Which of course I am so grateful for) Someone enquired about Hermione and Draco at Hogwarts. Sorry for not making this clear, but in this story Hermione was sent to Beauxbatons for the first years of her education. (Thus meaning that her and Draco have only just met at the age of 16 as she has transferred to Hogwarts- reasons why will be told in due course ;D ) Naturally if you recognise any of the characters and places; then you know they aren't mine. This thought makes me very sad. ANYWAY; here is chapter three for your delight. (Um, hopefully) **

**Chapter three- Corridor games.**

"You've got to be kidding me!" Hermione exclaimed as she walked down the corridor clutching her wand in her hand, she sighed softly to herself willing not to curse anyone in her way. Although it had been a few days around Hogwarts, Hermione was already getting used to the ins-and outs of Hogwarts life. With her hand flying up in every lesson and her nose in a book to study many people had already dubbed the pretty new ex-beauxbatons girl as a bookworm. The normal black Hogwarts robes swung at her thighs, she was so used to wearing the periwinkle blue that every time she caught herself in the mirror she would have to do a double take. It was all so different; just like the boys. She had to admit, her new friends Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter had kept her sane. Although she had a feeling that the red-headed male had more than friendship on his mind sometimes. He seemed to what to know where she was constantly, but Hermione being Hermione put this down to being protective over her.

Draco by this point had turned the corridor, his grey eyes falling at once on the steaming brown haired girl, that looked ready to kill. With a small smirk his voice rung out through the now empty corridor. "Granger!" Hearing someone call to her, she turned around her eyes narrowed as she recognised the voice. There striding towards her was Draco, clutching the Broom in his hand, his green Slytherin Quidditch robes clinging to his toned chest.

"Unless you want to reproduce Malfoy-" Hermione said her eyes narrowed, Draco smirked to himself looking down at her; he loved it when she was angry, she looked so sexy. "Then I suggest you leave me alone-" Hermione hissed as she turned to walk away.

This was a side to her he'd never seen before; and Merlin did it make him want her. Almost at that moment Draco grabbed her wrist unexpectedly, looking around to make sure no-one was watching he smirked to her, before pulling her into the dark shaded part of the doorway.

She gasped slightly as Draco took her wrist and she stumbled as he gently pulled her over to the shaded area by the door. Looking up into his eyes expectantly Hermione raised an eyebrow, her eyes glittering with anticipation. As she pushed her hair out of her eyes and she realised that he had got ever so slightly closer Draco took a deep breath, feeling his heat beat against his chest- It was now or never. As if the sudden rush of wind had given him a boost in confidence he lent down his hands either side of her head trapping her against the cold stone of the wall and let his lips brush gently across hers. Although their lips only touched for a fraction of a second Hermione felt her heart skip a beat but she lent against the wall slightly, as if for support.

If there was a time to stop her this had to be it but there was nothing that could have pulled him away, not yet. As he felt her lips brush against his he slowly moved his hands to rest behind her on the wall and pressed his lips to hers in a soft but meaningful kiss. A few moments passed as he slowly moved his lips against hers however he was forced to pull away as he heard footsteps nearby. He sighed, as he looked into her wonderful, tempting eyes.

"Don't you dare-" Hermione began sensing he was about to walk away from her, she gripped the front of his Quidditch robes, her eyes narrowing proving that if he moved he would be dead. And it that second; when grey stormy eyes met beautiful brown they both shared the moment of years ago.

__*FLASHBACK*__

_"I'm sorry Draco; But Hermione just isn't up to seeing you today- Why don't you come back next time?" The soft womanly voice of Hermione's mother rung through the young Draco's ears, and with a nod he turned his head. The small pathway that lead to the gate at the end of the cottage, was the last thing he touched that belonged to her. _

_Turning his back around to close the gate; his grey eyes looked up at the window that he knew to be her bedroom. With a soft sigh he turned once more and walked away; never knowing that Hermione's dainty hand was pressed to the glass pane window on the other side, brown eyes shimmering in tears as she watched him go._

__*END*__

"Here, tonight, after our perfecting rounds-" Draco whispered softly, he could sense why she would cling to him; he could sense that several years of unsolved questions and wondering what could have happened?

Her well formed chest raise and fell beneath the dark Hogwarts robes, as her brown eyes met the grey ones, with a small nod of her head he was gone, leaving her in the corridor by herself, her fingers were pressed to her lips, her heart racing in her ribcage.

She was in for one heck of a ride.

**A/N: READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. (ALSO, if someone could PM me how I read reviews I would love them forever :D ) **


	4. Amortentia  Hormonal teens

**A/N: I'm genuinely in love with all those who have clicked the update button, and the amount of reviews I've received. Your all a true inspiration for me to continue with this story. I'm sorry that the updates are coming slower than normal. College stress and teenage life is ganging up on me all of a sudden. I apologise if it's not up to scratch. Send me some nice words of encouragement? :D Also. I should mention, that I do not own Harry Potter characters nor the settings. I just like to move them about to my storyline. **

**Chapter four- Amortentia FTW**

Draco couldn't help but feel smug with himself as he walked away. He had come to the point that he liked her, enough to tempt her and make her want him.  
He wouldn't deny that it would be a challenge, not like the other girls he had try to conquer.  
Hermione's head popped out from around the corridor still shaking slightly from the brush of his lips on her, it brought back faint memories of when he had pushed her away- and now years later he was advancing on her?  
She had to admit he had changed, the way he stood taller than her with a sense of authority had her weak at the knees; as if he knew how to make her melt after all this time.  
She closed her eyes; and with a soft sigh began walking towards the Gryffindor common room.  
It wasn't until she muttered the password to the Fatlady that she realized just how much she valued her parents choice to move her from beauxbatons to Hogwarts.

Hermione soon got used to her new way of life whilst Draco got along with his own life.  
It wasn't until the following Fridays potion lesson that Hermione soon remembered Draco's promise of the weekend rounds.  
As If Professor Slughorn was reading her sudden thoughts of how she could talk to Draco over the matter; the potions masters voice boomed through the small dark classroom.  
"So- Yes Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy yes that should work nicely, and Mr Potter and Weasley let's see how that goes. Well- come along?"  
Although Hermione's scowl said it all, both her and Draco knew that if was just a mask to the others.  
As she packed up her things, and moved across the classroom- she was aware of Draco's eyes watching her every move.

So it stunned the he'll out of her when he said nothing but begun working on the potion from the book.  
Hermione's pink lips parted in a small shocked way, not noticing the silver haired males smirk as he didn't speak to her, instead writing.  
She allowed her books to hit the table beside him with a small 'thud' that echoed through his ears signalling that she wasn't happy about being ignored.

"Do you mind?" Draco hissed simply, as the girl shimmied her way down into her seat gracefully, all the while her brown eyes set in a glare at the male that only a few hours ago had made her head spin and keep her up most of the night before.

"No-" She shot back instantly; in a soft growl stating her sudden distaste towards his attitude in a second. "-Do you?" Hermione stated simply, turning around in her seat to face the male with a raised eyebrow; daring him to challenge her. But seeing the look on her face, the blonde haired smirked simply and gave a gracious nod.

"No my dear; never have I minded at all-" He whispered charmingly, the Malfoy oozing from each perfect pore on his skin. The new revelation in the relationship caused her to scowl once more at him, before turning her body back to her work. An hour passed before she felt the breath of fresh air as Draco like the others in the class rose to begin creating the potion they had been set.

"Amortentia! More commonly known as a love potion; a tricky substance but if done correctly will cause the drinker to develop a powerful infatuation or obsession with the target!" Slughorn exclaimed happily as if this was a positive thing to determined to a bunch of hormonal teenagers. "Now can anyone tell me- AH yes Miss Granger?"

The brown haired girl had her hand up high ready to assist with the teaching. "It's said that the potion smells alluring to whom ever is close; and it smells differently to each person-" Hermione stated in a soft tone, not allowing the blush on her cheeks to fade as 10 points was awarded to the Gryffindor House

Within the hour; cauldrens brewing and ingredents thrown in- the small potions room was filled with alluring smells and beautiful scents that had many of the teenagers dazed slightly. Although it was a small dose, it wasn't enough to create any real harm (Or so Slughorn thought)

Draco whom halfway through the potion had decided to take a break in the store cupboard claiming that he needed to find something, when really all he wanted was a break from the alluring smell of the potion. He knew he'd smelt it before; he just couldn't place where. And working in such a close proximity to Hermione he'd have to take a cold shower sooner or later. Well he was a male. Every time she bent over the cauldron to turn the spoon, or flick her wand to cut something he'd have perfect views of her delectable arse and dips between her breasts. As he ran his fingers through his silver hair, he groaned slightly when he heard banging on the door to state that he had to leave.

"What?" He demanded instantly of the person, but smirked upon seeing Hermione- tie gone; brown hair pinned up with a few brown curls cascading around her pretty face; and the sudden aroma that was so beautiful hit him at once as she pushed past him.

He seemed stunned for a second watching her as she said nothing; but climbed the ladder and then proceeded to push past him again. Draco drew a deep breath, almost stumbling over the small box that was by the floor and out into the main classroom, behind Hermione as if he needed her to stand up properly. Which was half true- the scent from her and the potion making him suddenly weak at the knees and he almost growled at himself for not being cool, calm, and collect about it.

Draco like Hermione made their way over to their bench, both pairs sitting down as Slughorn flicked his wand- most the teenagers dazed sitting at their benches writing down the smells the had encountered, and the feelings for their essay. But neither Hermione nor Draco- Oh no. The two sat there stunned, as if they had both realised something in an instant.

Draco glanced to Hermione, who was staring straight ahead- before he whispered softly to her: "What perfume do you wear?" And when the she responded with a: "I don't wear perfume-" In a soft voice, their eyes holding each others gaze; they both knew what each other was thinking.

"You may feel slightly; light headed as you leave the room- till then!" The words of Slughorn broke their gaze, and Draco rose instantly gathering his things and staggering out of the room.

"I hate potions-" Draco muttered groggily to himself; as the thought of Hermione and the potion's smell rang through his mind.

**A/N: Shit I know. R&R? :D**


End file.
